


Undiscovered

by BohemianGustav



Category: Avengers
Genre: Also They Have No Genitalia, And No Bladder, F/M, Hehehe, None Of This Is Accurate, Tony Is Half Italian Half Spanish, Tonys Tribe They Just Wear Nothing, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: A tribe that went hidden for years is now only being revealed.





	Undiscovered

Everyone had seen it all over documentaries by now. There was this tribe hidden away by large rocks and mountains in Italy. Nobody had ever heard of them, nobody had ever seen them before. People were just kept wondering until the day it happened. Someone had finally managed to capture footage, after people who protected tribes were sent to check on them, as they do all tribes, to see if they truly exist. 

 

And they did and still do. The Tribe had never anything like helicopters or outside activity. They had never seen another black man/woman before in their life just like some other tribes had never seen another white person before. This Tribe was called Cave Blue. They had many people, they stood on ledges of mountains and lived inside the caves they dug up. 

 

An adventurer named Steve Rogers had taken an interest in tribes since he had learned about them in History when his parents moved him to Ireland. He scouted the place out, found an easy escape route if needed and made his way to the river which was the barrier to this new, fascinating area of the world. 

 

A noise alerted him and he turned around, startled and not willing to admit it but afraid. He looked up and was met with the eyes of a teenager in nothing but animal skin hanging over his waist to cover up any..you know. The boy wore nothing but iron. He had painted dots onto his face, red and gold, iron braclets on both hands, iron sandals, and he was holding a steel spear, with a strong steel end, sharp. He was in his late teens, messy black hair, insanely handsome, covered in grease head to toe and mud. Dirt, of over things. He pointed a Steve, and growled.

 

Growled. Yep. He did that.

 

The boy stood crouched, lips curled into a snarl and prepared to pounce when Steve shouted, "Wait!"

 

"You stupid!" The teen yelled, through his teeth. "Nobody cross!" And apparently there was little to no vocabulary or grammar in him either. 

 

"Im the only one here," he replied wearily. "I came to find you."

 

"No!" The boy yelled, angry and confused.

 

(not done)


End file.
